I Hate You but Love You
by LadyReivin
Summary: Milo's thoughts toward Camus as he strangled him after Athena died by Saga's hand. There is a slight bit of yaoi, but nothing overally heavy. Sorry I'm not good at summary's...


Reivin: Another Saint Seiya, my muse truly does hate me. Focusing more on Saint Seiya than the story's I have going currently. Well, this idea came to me while I was watching an AMV centered on Camus and Milo. It takes place when Saga was made to stab Saori and Milo started to choke his best friend. This is Milo's point of view on it. And there will be some yaoi mentioning because it is one of my favorite couplings, but it won't be too heavy. This will not follow the actually scene because I haven't seen the episode only a few clips on some AMV's, sadly, and this is kinda my mind and muse going at random.

I own none of this; it all belongs to someone else. –cries- I wished I owned it though.

-------

Title: I Hate You but Love You

Author: Reivin Romanovski (Reivin17)

------

I watched in horror as the sword impaled Athena, tears filling the back of my eyes. Anger soon followed the pain, anger for not protecting her, anger at Hades, anger at the Saga, Camus, Shura, Aphrodite and DeathMask.

I had, for a long time, tried to bury the feelings that the Aquarius Saint awoke in me. Tried to forget them after his death, but then he was standing in front of me, alive. It was as if my greatest dreams had come true…but then you attacked. You betrayed us…you betrayed me.

I felt my hands wrap around you neck and applying pressure as I looked into your sightless eyes. I can see the tears running down your face. Are you glade you can no longer see me? To you wish for death? What goes through your mind Camus?

I can feel my resolve slowly lessoning as the tears threaten to spill from my eyes and silent sobs rack through my body. How can I kill my best friend? My lover? My everything? Can I really kill the man that showed me the meaning of life? My mind slipped as a dear memory came to my mind.

**Flashback**

I sat on the bed with my back leaning against the headboard. Camus lay at my side with his head in my lap. I absently ran my hand through Camus's long, silky hair. My mind wandered in no particular direction. A comfortable silence filled us, and embraced us. Until I broke it.

"Why?"

The word was barely whispered, but in the silence of the night in rung loudly. Camus turned his head to look up at my face in question. "Why what?"

"Why me? You could have had anyone, male or female, but you chose me. Why?" I whispered, not looking at him in fear of what I would see in response to my spoken thoughts.

Camus shifted at my side until he was sitting and looking straight at me. His hand, cool, lacking the warmth the everyone else's skin does from all his years of being exposed to harsh cold temperatures, tilted my chin so I was looking right at him. His face was it always is, but his eyes…they held a warmth I rarely saw in them.

"I chose you for who you are. So what if I could have anyone? I wanted you and now I have you and never will let you go. You are unique, Milo, unlike any I have ever seen before. You are always smiling and hopeful and show mercy to everyone, even if you kill them in the end. You warm a room with just your presence and you always seek for the good in everyone. Even if the tricks you play have dire consequences and I dearly hate when they are focused on me, they liven up this dreary place, YOU liven up this place. I will have no other but you to be at my side."

As he leaned forward and gently placed his velvety lips on mine I realized that he was my life. Despite his cold exterior Camus had a gentle and caring heart. He looked beyond the box of his life at the possibilities. I realized that without him, I would be nothing. He was what made me me, even if he only was my friend I would still have him at my side. But I am blessed with more, he is more than just by best friend.

**End Flashback**

I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side. I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill you. The look in your face was as if you are begging me to do so, but I can't. Slowly my body leaned forward until my forehead touched your chest. The sobs that shook my body no longer silent and the tears I tried to hold back slide down my face. My grip on your neck lessoned until I found my arms wrapped around your strong shoulders.

I just could not kill you. I feel your arms snake around my waist on hold me to you as your body also shakes with tears. We just held each other, and I never wanted to let go. But I knew I had to. We still had a battle to fight, to win. I slowly pulled away, wishing all the while the moment would last forever.

Forever like my love for you Aquarius Camus. Forever.

-------

Reivin: Well, the ending wasn't what I exactly wanted….but it works. I have an urge to cry after this, for it is, in my point of view, a very touching scene between two of my favorite characters. I might possibly write another one like this. But instead of it being in Milo's point of view it will be in Camus's point of view during this scene, and possibly I will write two more in their points of view as they sacrifice themselves to destroy the Wailing Wall. I would like you, my readers, thoughts on these.

I know the title doesn't overly have anything to do with this, but in my obscure thoughts it did. Milo hates Camus for what he has become, a Spectre of Hades sent to kill Athena and the Gold Saints, but he still loves him. I don't know if anyone else got the mean of the title from the little fic…

I am open for any suggestions and will try and write anything that is given to me, no matter how obscure. So feel free to request anything, and give me suggestions. Thanx!

Reivin Romanovski


End file.
